


CALL MY NAME

by lorecifer123



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, Mention of Ulquihime, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorecifer123/pseuds/lorecifer123
Summary: AU. Ichigo siempre prefirió la soledad y evitar a la gente. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando fue "atacado" por esa pequeña fantasma en su nueva casa."Cuando estas a mi lado, siento que yo también puedo ser feliz. Aunque más adelante me espere un futuro muy brillante, no tiene caso si tú no estás en él…."





	CALL MY NAME

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Recalco que en este AU no hay Sociedad de Almas ni Shinigamis.
> 
> Hola, los invito a leer el fic escuchando las siguientes canciones: Last Scene de Ikimono Gakarai y Namae wo Yobu yo de Luck Life :)

**PARTE I**

Ichigo Kurosaki no sintió pena ni tristeza cuando partió del lugar que lo acogió durante sus casi 20 años de vida. El orfanato de Karakura era eso… un orfanato. ¿Hogar? Para nada. Solo era una institución del Estado que cumplía su función. ¿Amigos? Ninguno. Por ello, su ausencia pasó desapercibida.

¿Padres? Según el reporte policial, ambos fallecieron durante un tiroteo en el centro comercial cuando él tenía apenas 2 años. Aparentemente, no tenía otro familiar que lo pudiera criar. Eso es lo que le dijeron hasta que cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, el director le informó que una tal Kūkaku Shiba, sobrina lejana de su padre, había fallecido y en su testamento le había heredado toda su fortuna.

A Ichigo no le dolió que ese pariente haya rechazado tenerlo de pequeño. Sus razones habrá tenido la tipa y poco le importaba. Además, tampoco es que haya tenido una mala vida en el orfanato. Tuvo ropa, comida y cama. Lo suficiente para sobrevivir.

Esa prima le había dejado una casa en un barrio pudiente de Tokyo y una pequeña cantidad de dinero en el banco. Ichigo no estaba dispuesto a malgastar esa herencia en cosas banales como mujeres, apuestas, etc. En efecto, el invertiría ese dinero en sus estudios universitarios.

En cuanto al tema de la casa, tenía la intención de venderla puesto que no se hallaba interesado en vivir allí ni pagar altos impuestos por el estatus de la zona.

Y en estos instantes, él se encontraba en un avión rumbo a la capital.

…

Ichigo tuvo que admitir que fue complicado llegar a la dichosa casa. El barrio de Aoyama quedaba lejos de las zonas céntricas de Tokyo y un poco escondido entre las colinas. Pero más que la distancia del lugar, lo que le fastidió fue la cantidad de personas que pasaban por su lado. Demasiado ruido y calor corporal cerca de él. Maldijo el haber olvidado sus auriculares en el avión.

Luego de varias horas deambulando por las calles, logro llegar a su destino. A esas alturas se sentía muy irritado y con ganas de mandar al carajo a quien se le cruzara en el camino.

—Estúpidos prejuiciosos — masculló. Ya iba 5 jodidas veces que un policía lo detenía pidiéndole su tarjeta de identidad y los motivos de pasear por Aoyama. Lo miraban de pies a cabeza deteniendo la vista en su cabello. Sabía que el hecho de haber nacido con el puto cabello naranja era ya de por si rarísimo. Desde el orfanato ya se había acostumbrado a que los demás niños se le quedaran mirando un rato. Pero, estos condenados de la capital eran muy osados que incluso un oficial le jalo un mechón preguntándole que tinte usaba para comprarle a su hijo.

"Vamos Ichigo. Cálmate. Ya llegamos a la bendita mansión" Se dijo mentalmente, parado frente a la vivienda. Como era de esperarse, la casa era enorme y del tipo tradicional. No obstante, se encontraba entre rejas. Felizmente tenía las llaves que el director del orfanato le entregó.

Cuando ingresó al lugar, tuvo que taparse la nariz de inmediato. Había bastante polvo y él era alérgico a eso. Sacó una mascarilla de su mochila, se la puso y comenzó a andar por todo el primer piso.

Tanto la sala como el comedor se encontraban amueblados y cada mueble estaba cubierto por una manta. La biblioteca, por otro lado, se hallaba vacía y solo había un pequeño escrito en el sitio.

Mientras andaba de un rincón a otro, el joven hizo caso omiso a algunas vajillas que caían al piso o al candelabro de la sala que cayó al suelo repentinamente.

Tan pronto como se cercioró de cada habitación del primer piso, decidió ir rumbo a la segunda planta. Como ya había anochecido y la electricidad no funcionaba, sacó una linterna. Durante su subida por las escaleras, se produjeron unos sonidos de rasguños. Echó un vistazo al lado y con su linterna vislumbró que la pared había sido rasguñada por unas enormes garras parecidas a las de un oso.

Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, y continuó.

Al arribar a su destino, sintió una gélida respiración en su cuello. Fue entonces que volteó y …

—¡BUUU! — Una manta flotante se situó frente a él.

"No puede ser"

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su cabeza.

—¿Podrías ir a penar a otro lado, por favor?

—¿Ah? – La manta se alejó unos metros. – ¡¿T-tu…no me tienes miedo?! – Su voz sonaba incrédula.

Ichigo alzó una ceja ante esa última pregunta. ¿De verdad creía que una sábana vieja y sucia lo aterraría?

—No, ahora vete al cielo. — Apresuró, solo quería acabar con esa situación de inmediato.

Ante esa respuesta, la manta soltó un gruñido y de un momento a otro se vio frente a unos enormes ojos violetas.

—WOW! QUE FEO ERES.

El muchacho tuvo suficiente estupidez por hoy. Le estampó un puñetazo en la "cara" y esa cosa cayó de espaldas.

Aunque en realidad no era una "cosa".

—¡¿PUEDES VERME?... Y ESE PUÑETE, OH POR DIOS, ¿PUEDES TOCARME?! — Le gritaba una muchachita que no pasaba de los 15 años, cabellos negros cortados por encima del hombro y con un mechón en medio de su frente. Llevaba un vestido blanco cubierto de sangre ya seca.

"Que ruidosa" pensó.

Tuvo que tocarle un fantasma del tipo chillón.

Y sí, Ichigo Kurosaki podía ver fantasmas. Desde que puede recordar, ha sido capaz de ver a aquellos seres sobrenaturales e incluso tocarlos como si estuviera interactuando con una persona común y corriente. Por eso tomaba con tranquilidad lo que estaba ocurriendo en este instante.

—¿Puedes bajar tu voz? Me vas a dejar sordo. — Dijo luego de sacarse la mascarilla.

El espectro frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quién eres tú para darme ordenes? ¡Cabeza de zanahoria!

Ichigo ignoró el insulto y respondió:

—El nuevo dueño de la casa.

Hubo un repentino silencio.

—¿Qué dijiste? — Replicó la fantasma.

—He comprado esta estropeada y polvorienta "casa". Ahora date prisa y sube al cielo, mocosa.

—¡No puedes botarme de aquí! ¡Esta es MI casa! ¡No tuya! —El espíritu lo señaló con un dedo acusador.

—Legalmente es mía. Te sugiero ir a los registros públicos para chequearlo, pero no creo que la encargada pueda "atenderte" … al menos que vayas con la manta encima, mocosa. —Se burló. No era de prestarse para bromas, pero esa fantasma se lo había ganado.

En vez de enojarse, la muchacha sonrió desafiante.

—Que tonterías dices…

De un momento a otro Ichigo sintió como algo frío lo traspasaba. Su cuerpo se erizó y su respiración se tornó lenta.

Oh mierda, odiaba cuando hacían eso.

"Maldita espíritu"

—Jeje… ¿No puedes hablar? — Lanzó una carcajada maligna, orgullosa de su resultado. —¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme "mocosa"? A pesar de mi aspecto, estoy segura de que tengo más años que tú, cabeza de zanahoria. —En cuanto terminó de hablar, se volvió a poner delante de Ichigo y le sacó la lengua. — Baaaaka

El de cabellos naranjas la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

— Había olvidado lo irritantes que pueden llegar a ser.

—Entonces vete ya!

— Ni hablar. —Se negó Ichigo, ya salido del trance. Caminó de regreso hacia las escaleras, ignorando las quejas de la chiquilla. Bajó hacia la primera planta en dirección hacia su mochila. Sacó una bolsa de dormir, la preparó y se metió en ella.

—Cabeza de zanahoria! ¿Que haces? ¿Estas durmiendo? ¡Pues no lo permitiré! ¡Buuuuu! ¡Feoooo! ¡No me ignores! ¡Oyeeee!

Para su buena suerte, Ichigo había empacado sus tapones para dormir. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que algunos fantasmas se les diera por "jugar" toda la noche y no lo dejaran descansar. Al día siguiente se encargaría de ese "pequeño" e insignificante asunto.

—BAKAAAA!

…

—¡BUUUU!

—¿Mmm?

Lo primero que los ojos de Ichigo enfocaron al despertar fue una deforme mascara de … ¿un caballo?

Se apoyó en sus codos, irguiéndose en el suelo a la vez que caía en cuenta en donde y _con quien_ se encontraba.

—¿Qué haces?

La fantasma se había quitado esa tontería de su cara y lo contemplaba alarmada. Abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar inmediatamente. Se dio la vuelta y ascendió flotando hacia el segundo piso, perdiéndose en los pasillos.

El joven optó por olvidar lo que acababa de pasar y realizar la primera actividad del día: buscar un electricista.

…

El espíritu se asomó por la ventana de su habitación para observar como la cabeza de zanahoria echaba llave a las rejas y caminaba hacia la avenida principal.

Pasaron varias horas y el humano no parecía regresar. Tal vez si se había marchado de su casa, asustado de su máscara de "Chappy, el conejo, versión Halloween"

"Ese truco siempre funciona" pensó triunfante.

No obstante, su felicidad duró poco cuando la mochila del intruso la miraba desde su ubicación sobre el sofá, advirtiéndole silenciosamente que su último recurso de desalojo falló miserablemente.

Para ser francos, desde el momento en que ese niñato tuvo la insolencia de propinarle un puñete, la fantasma supo que él no era como los demás "vivos" que intentaban robarle su propiedad. Le costaría echarlo de su hogar, de su "no viejo" y un "poco" polvoriento hogar.

Pero ella no era de los que se rendian. Oh, claro que no. Sólo necesitaría un poco de "ayuda". Y esa ayuda todavía vendría la semana siguiente así que por mientras recolectaría información valiosa del enemigo, comenzando por rebuscar en esa desabrida mochila.

_Desabrida igual que el dueño._

— ¿Un peluche de león? — Se preguntó en voz alta luego de terminar de vaciar el contenido del morral y hallar al fondo ese juguete. — Eso no me dice nada de él. — Sollozó haciéndose bolita en el mueble.

Definitivamente esa cabeza de zanahoria iba a ser un adversario difícil de vencer.

…

—Le prometo que no hay nada "extraño" en ese lugar. —Repitió Ichigo por quinta vez, casi perdiendo los estribos. Él no era una persona muy paciente que digamos, pero tuvo que aguantarse esas ganas de estrangular al señor que andaba a su lado.

Tal parece que la famosa casa heredada tenía una mala fama por no ser habitada desde hace varios años… hasta ahora. Por ello, casi ningún electricista aceptó ir allá. Todos argumentaban sobre muertes, fantasmas, ovnis y otras mierdas que a Ichigo le parecían absurdas.

"¿Cómo diablos le pueden tener miedo a esa mocosa?" Repasó todos los intentos penosos del alma en ahuyentarlo y cada vez se le hacía más difícil de creer que ni hasta la policía había querido entrar a la casa. Tal vez como para él siempre había sido normal estar en contacto, a fuerzas, con esos seres del más allá, no le era sencillo ser sorprendido por ellos.

—Eso espero, mocoso. —Le advirtió el único electricista que había accedido a cambio de una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero. – Igual ya me pagaste por adelantado. — Lo último lo dijo en susurros, pero el muchacho alcanzó a oírlo y solo rodó los ojos.

Mas le valía a esa cría no hacer alguna estupidez o esa misma tarde la mandaría directo al infierno.

Cuando arribaron a la vieja mansión, el adulto se puso un poco nervioso e intentó huir, pero Ichigo lo cogió a tiempo de los hombros y lo obligó a ingresar primero.

…

Todo ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El ruido de barro chocando con un cuerpo.

Una cubeta cayendo al piso.

El electricista cubierto de lodo mezclado con ramas desde la cabeza a los pies.

Un silencio lleno de tensión se apoderó del lugar.

Ichigo no pudo soportarlo y caminó hacia la causante de ese alboroto. La ira se iba apoderando de su cuerpo conforme daba un paso más.

La muy hija de perra estaba recostada perezosamente sobre el sofá, con ambas manos sosteniéndole la cabeza. Tranquila y con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese tomando una siesta.

La gota que derramó el vaso fue ver sus prendas de vestir desparramadas por el piso y manchadas con pintura roja. ¡Con unos horribles dibujos de cerdos! ¡Cerdos!

—¡¿Qué carajos tienes en tu muerta cabeza?! —Gritó con la intención de cogerla del brazo, pero ella fue más rápida y se dio una voltereta para atrás haciendo que el joven cayera de narices en el mueble. — ¡Maldita perra! ¡No seas cobarde y trae tu putrefacto trasero aquí!

Y entonces comenzó una extraña persecución que duró unos minutos hasta que…

—¡T-tú estás loco! — Exclamó el adulto perturbado de ver a ese muchacho hablar con la nada.

Ichigo maldijo el haber olvidado la presencia de ese otro idiota y al tener la guardia baja, la fantasma aprovechó en coger la manta de la mesa del comedor y ponérsela encima.

—¡BUUU!

El electricista chilló como chancho en el matadero ante semejante aparición y salió corriendo de la casa, pidiendo auxilio a un sinfín de dioses.

Otro tenso silencio hasta que la pequeña no resistió y abrió la boca.

—¿Ahora sí te vas? —preguntó inocente como si fuera una niña esperando su dulce luego de hacer su rabieta.

Y vaya rabieta que se mandó.

Ichigo no era de enfrentamientos y si podía evitar a toda costa cualquier interacción innecesaria con las personas, vivas o muertas, lo hacía. Sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que él deseaba con toda el alma asesinar a alguien. Para su mala suerte, ya se le habían adelantado.

_La resucitaría y volvería a matar_.

…

—Tenemos que hablar. —Anunció Ichigo con expresión firme. Hace unos minutos había regresado de una caminata por el parque para apaciguar sus pensamientos homicidas.

Él era una persona razonable. Las personas razonables dialogaban. Las personas razonables no recurrían a la agresión …fantasmal.

La mocosa se encontraba sentada al pie de las gradas observándolo con recelo.

— Hump. —se levantó y empezó a flotar rumbo a la cocina, pero él la detuvo con una simple frase:

—Voy a demoler la casa.

— ¡¿QUE?! — Ella exclamó, situándose de nuevo a pocos metros del cabeza de zanahoria. Este retrocedió fastidiado. Aparentemente la fantasma desconocía la palabra "espacio personal". — No puedes hacer eso! — Se horrorizó.

— Lo hare. — confirmó, asintiendo. —La casa es _mía_. Tengo el suficiente dinero para volver a construir otra. ¿Y sabes? Estoy pensando volverlo un edificio de 10 pisos y vender cada departamento a familias de numerosos miembros.

— _¿numerosos miembros?_

—Mínimo 7 personas. — Aclaró Ichigo. —Ya contacté con un arquitecto y para mañana tendré los planos de la nueva construcción.

—P-pero…

Ichigo mantuvo una expresión impasible.

—Si me continuas con esos ridículos berrinches, ahora mismo llamare al arquitecto para que inicie con la demolición mañana a primera hora. — Hizo el ademan de tocar su bolsillo. —Sin embargo, puedo llamarlo y detener _todo._

— _Todo?_

—¿Lo muerta te hace sorda también?

La pálida chica le clavó una mirada fría y desagradable.

Ese maldito la había puesto entre la espada y la pared. No podía dejar que destruyese su amado hogar que tanto le había costado proteger por años. Pero tampoco quería convivir con ese lerdo toda su… ¿vida? ¿existencia?

Repentinamente, una idea cruzó por su mente.

— Bien, dejare de asustarte. — De ninguna manera ella aceptaría que lo que estaba haciendo eran berrinches. — Aunque si traes a otras personas aquí, no asumo responsabilidad alguna de su bienestar físico y mental. Así que te propongo algo.

— No estás en una posición de negociar.

— ¡No especificaste a quien no debía hacer los berrinches!

— _Touché._

Los dos pares de ojos se miraron. Miel sobre violeta.

— ¿Qué propones? — Ichigo debía admitir que la fantasma no era tonta como él pensaba. No debía subestimarla.

La fémina se puso un poco ¿tímida?

— … C-cuéntame historias. — No lo miraba a la cara. — Historias del mundo de afuera.

— ¿Mundo de afuera?

— ¿Lo vivo te hace sordo también? — Le devolvió el mismo insulto de hace rato. Antes que el otro replicase, ella prosiguió. — Quiero saber cómo es el mundo actualmente. Quiero saber que tanto ha cambiado todo. ¿Nuevos animales? ¿Ya contactamos con los alienígenas? ¿Todavía hay trenes?

"¿En que año falleció?" Se preguntó un poco intrigado. El muchacho era consciente que nada perdía si no accedía a su propuesta, pero como Ichigo era una persona racional, se lo demostraría al espectro aceptando ese absurdo trato. De todas maneras, en estos días analizaría si vendería o no la casa. No estaba en sus planes cohabitar con otro humano, incluyendo a uno del más allá. Ya había aprendido en todos sus años en el orfanato que lo mejor era tener a la soledad como única compañía.

— De acuerdo fantasma.

— Mi nombre no es fantasma. — Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la pequeña a la vez que le alcanzaba su espectral mano. — Es Rukia Kuchiki.

— Ya veo… — El joven sintió un leve escalofrío al estrechar su mano con fuerza. —Yo me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki.

Y es así como empezó una extraña convivencia entre 2 personas de realidades distintas.

…

Rukia estaba sentada en la esquina del comedor, con sus rodillas arribas. Se ocultaba detrás de una silla mirando aburrida al intruso en su hábitat natural.

¡El cabeza de zanahoria no hacía nada fuera de lo normal!

Habían pasado ya 2 semanas desde que ambos habían acordado el "Pacto de Paz Fantasmal" — autodenominado así por ella — y lo único que había hecho la fresa — otro bonito apodo que le dio — era traer utensilios y aparatos de limpieza.

Ahora mismo la fresa se encontraba subido a una escalera móvil, poniendo nuevas cortinas en la sala.

Ella tenía tantas ganas de darle vueltas en ese aparato…

"El trato Rukia. Recuerda el trato" Le reprendió una vocecilla en su cabeza.

— Ummm. — murmuró, echándose de espaldas con los brazos abiertos y contemplando por un rato el candelabro del ya arreglado techo. Ichigo en ese poco tiempo había logrado devolverle "vida" al lugar.

"Menos a ti"

Se rió de su chiste personal, Ichigo la ignoró.

Él estaba más concentrado en terminar las reparaciones de la casa. Había tomado la decisión de quedarse a vivir en la presente casa debido a que encontró una universidad pública a tan solo 10 minutos del barrio. Se matriculó rápidamente en la institución puesto que sus notas académicas eran suficientes para ser admitido. Había escogido la carrera de derecho porque le gustaba bastante las letras y también conseguiría más rápido un empleo. Así mataba 2 pájaros de un tiro.

El inicio del semestre académico iniciaría en unos días.

Todo marchaba a la perfección, excepto que…

— ¡Fresaaaa! ¡Zanahoriaaa! ¡Ichigooooo!

— ¡¿Qué diablos quieres?! —exclamó, prestándole atención después de varias horas.

— Ya va a oscurecer.

_Oh._ Sabía lo que significaba.

…

— … Y los centros comerciales son grandes construcciones que constan de varios edificios de distintos tamaños. Generalmente hay una pequeña plaza en el centro. No hay mucho espacio libre y siempre paran lleno de gente. Es decir, gérmenes y bullicio. Por eso solo he ido una vez en mi vida ahí. No tienen nada de entretenidos.

Ichigo terminaba de contar el tercer relato del día acerca del mundo actual. Las primeras noches se le hizo un lío hablar por más de 5 minutos, pero conforme pasaban los días se volvió más sencillo.

Contra toda expectativa del muchacho, Rukia lo escuchaba atenta y jamás lo interrumpía. Ella se acomodaba — flotaba — encima de una pequeña mesa de adorno de la sala que se hallaba frente al mueble donde Ichigo se colocaba.

Las preguntas de la fantasma eran muy simples e Ichigo notó al contestarle que ella estaba realmente interesada en lo que él decía. Parecía completamente perdida en sus palabras.

Era la primera vez que alguien le prestaba tanta atención. No estaba acostumbrado a entablar conversaciones por varias horas.

— Para mí suena muy entretenido. – Opinó la chica con una mano en su mentón, muy pensativa. — ¿Hay centros comerciales por aquí?

— Es lo más probable y no estoy interesado en averiguarlo.

— Que estirado eres. ¡Vamos! ¡Tienes que ir para contarme luego tu experiencia! – Lo animó, agitando sus brazos de manera infantil.

— ¿Y por que _tú_ no vas? Hasta donde sé, los seres como tú pueden ir a donde quieran. No están obligados a quedarse solo en un lugar.

Rukia no respondió y se mantuvo con la mirada preocupada. Ichigo había notado que en algunas ocasiones ella ponía esa expresión cuando él la retaba a conocer por su propia cuenta todo lo que le contaba.

Se encogió de hombros. Al joven Kurosaki no le gustaba entrometerse en problemas ajenos, y mucho menos de seres de otro mundo.

…

" _Los vivos nos temen!"_

" _No puedes salir allá afuera. Es peligroso para ti"_

" _Estas más segura dentro de esta casa."_

Rukia movió su cabeza de lado a lado. En su mente se estaba produciendo un conflicto entre lo que siempre le habían advertido de los vivos contra la mismísima existencia de Ichigo.

Ichigo Kurosaki había roto toda expectativa que ella había tenido sobre cómo se comportaban los vivos con los suyos. A pesar de que el muchacho tenía el tacto de una marmosa, no se espantaba de su presencia y la trataba como si estuviera… _viva._

Llevó ambas manos al pecho donde se situaba su corazón. Un corazón que dejó de latir hace bastante tiempo.

Ella estaba muerta. Tenía que aceptarlo.

Nada _ni nadie_ cambiaría su condición.

¿Por qué Renji se demoraba tanto en regresar? ¿Acaso él también la había abandonado?

" _¿De nuevo estoy sola?"_

…

Ichigo se saltó la ceremonia de admisión de su universidad por que tuvo el presentimiento que se encontraría con demasiada gente reunida en un punto y no aguantaría estar en contacto cercano con todos ellos a la vez.

Por un rato estuvo recorriendo las instalaciones del campus para familiarizarse y poder encontrar sin problemas las aulas en las siguientes horas.

Por supuesto que se topó con algunos _espíritus_. Ninguno tan entrometido y caprichoso como el que tenía en su casa, cabe destacar. Solo lo miraban de lejos, flotando sobre algunos árboles. Como Ichigo tenía puesto sus audífonos, fingía mirar un punto ciego y no en realidad a _ellos._

Estaba seguro de que, si fuesen como Rukia, ya estuviesen acosándolo con preguntas absurdas como: "¿Ya se puede telentransportar?" "¿El oso panda sigue vivo?"

Esa mocosa era tan…

Alguien lo sacó de su tren de pensamientos luego de tocarle el hombro. Giró y se encontró con una chica muy bonita, de largo cabello naranja y piel clara.

Ella hablaba, pero él no le escuchaba. ¿Se había vuelto sordo?  
Se dio un palmazo mental al darse cuenta del por que. Se quito al instante sus audífonos.

— Lo sient…

— ¡Kurosaki-kun! — La chica se lanzó a abrazarlo. — Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver. — Sollozó, apartándose un poco de él, pero sin dejar de pasarle los brazos por el cuello.

El muchacho se sintió muy incómodo por la repentina cercanía de esa extraña.

— ¿Tú quién eres? — Preguntó en tono seco.

Tal parecer que ella entendió la molestia del otro y se separó con tristeza.

— ¡Que cruel Kurosaki-kun! ¿No me recuerdas? ¡Soy Orihime!

Algo hizo _clic_ en la mente del universitario. Un recuerdo lo llenó de golpe. La imagen de él más pequeño defendiendo a una niña de cabellos cortos naranja de unos bravucones del orfanato.

— ¿Orihime-san?

Ella sonrió al ser reconocida por su antiguo amigo de infancia.

— Ahora soy Inoue Orihime.

Oh cierto. Había sido adoptada.

— Hola Inoue. — La saludó en un tono cortes.

— ¿Y cuál es tu apellido ahora Kurosaki-kun? ¿Cómo debo llamarte?

— No … no me adoptaron Inoue. – Respondió, sintiendo un ligero dolor en el pecho.

— _Oh._ ¡L-lo siento! — Se disculpó apenada.

— No te preocupes.

Pero ese dolor siguió ahí.

Estuvieron por un rato más hablando en las bancas del campus. Corrección: Inoue hablando e Ichigo escuchando. Ella lo ponía al día sobre como era su vida ahora, su nueva familia y amigos. La muchachita le confesó que las primeras noches en su nuevo hogar lloraba porque extrañaba el orfanato, especialmente a él. Pero su nuevo hermano mayor, Sora, la calmaba contándole cuentos.

— Gracias a Sora-nii y a ti enfrente mis inseguridades y deje que mi cabello creciera como prueba de mi cambio. Siempre voy a estar agradecida contigo por haber sido mi ángel guardián de pequeña.

Ichigo no tenía idea sobre que contestarle. Felizmente lo salvó la campana del inicio del semestre. Ambos se despidieron, no sin antes intercambiar números de celular. Él se había inventado en ese momento uno por que le daba vergüenza admitir que no tenía uno a esa edad. Se compraría ese maldito aparato saliendo de clases.

Las horas pasaron e Ichigo concluyó que nada en esa universidad era un juego. Los profesores que le tocó eran inteligentes y sabían cómo desenvolverse en el aula. Además, que ya cargaba con un sinfín de tareas para el día siguiente.

Lo único que le molestó de sus clases fue un sabelotodo de lentes que levantaba la mano cada que un maestro daba una interrogante del tema. Se veía tan arrogante y creído.

Para calmar su amargura, paseó por varias tiendas de libros en busca de aquellos que le habían pedido los profesores. Mientras andaba en uno de esos establecimientos, un libro en particular le llamó la atención. Era un conjunto de fotografías sobre paisajes, objetos y personas realizando labores cotidianas del día a día. Las tomas eran muy buenas.

Pensó en Rukia y las preguntas que formulaba. A veces le costaba explicarle cosas tan simples como el cine o la rueda de la fortuna.

…

Escuchó a Ichigo entrar a la casa, quitarse los zapatos y ponerse sus pantuflas que estaban cerca de la puerta. Pero en lugar de escucharlo ir a la cocina, sus fuertes pasos se dirigían al segundo piso.

Un minuto después tocaron la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Le interrogó extrañada. Era muy raro que la cabeza de zanahoria acudiera a ella en primer lugar.

—… ¿Puedes salir un momento?

Rukia lo pensó unos segundos para luego traspasar la puerta. Ni con esa súbita acción Ichigo se asustaba o impresionaba.

— Toma. — Puso en frente un libro de tapa preciosa.

— ¿Es un regalo? — Preguntó, extrañada por aquel repentino cambio de actitud del otro.

— ¿Que? No. Es… ummm, — Se tropezó con sus palabras y ya no podía verla a los ojos. ¡Oh demonios! ¿Ahora por que los nervios? ¡A la mierda! – ¡Es un libro de imágenes que le ayudaran a tu cabezota! — Se exaltó y Rukia pudo jurar que vio un pequeño rubor cubrir el rostro del chico.

Con recelo, ella aceptó el libro y lo abrió. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, maravillada por lo que contemplaba.

— ¡Ichigo, que hermosas imágenes!

— Por supuesto. — Concordó, creído. — Fueron tomadas por un famoso fotógrafo. Solo existen 10 ejemplares de ese libro y cada un…

La bajita lo había dejado de oír y hojeaba cada página con emoción. Rukia no era una tonta y sabía que ese libro era realmente un regalo del lerdo, solo que a este le daba vergüenza admitirlo. Hoy estaba muy raro. ¿Por qué le daría este presente?

_Oh no._

¡¿Ichigo quería dejar de contarle historia, ¿no?! ¡Por eso le regalaba ese libro para que ella aprendiera por su cuenta lo del mundo de afuera! ¡No, ella no lo dejaría salirse con la suya!

— No lo quiero.

— ¿Que? – Gritó, pasmado. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a esa idiota? En un minuto estaba emocionada por su obsequio y ahora lo rechazaba.

— ¡Que no lo quiero, cabeza de zanahoria podrida! — Le lanzó el objeto de lleno en la cara.

El muchacho sintió como una vena pulsaba en su frente, hirviendo de furia.

— ¡¿A que hora te vas al infierno?! ¡Para ser una muerta, das pena! ¡Seguro que moriste de una forma patética también!

Ella retrocedió un poco, tomada desprevenida por aquellas hirientes palabras.

Ichigo, quien seguía nublado por la furia, recogió el libro y se marchó, dejando a Rukia con una expresión de tristeza y unas ganas inmensas de llorar.

Lagrimas que no podía liberar.

" _Renji, aquí tampoco estoy segura"_

…

La tensión entre ambos aumentó en las siguientes semanas. No se dirigían palabra alguna y evitaban cruzarse. Rukia permanecía encerrada en su cuarto, mientras que Ichigo continuaba con sus rutinas diarias.

El único momento en que volvían a verse era cuando llegaba la noche y el muchacho comenzaba sus relatos.

Ella ya no hacía preguntas.

…

— ¡Kurosaki-kun por aquí! — Inoue agitaba el brazo llamándolo desde una esquina de la cafetería del campus.

Sus excusas se habían agotados desde hace días así que Ichigo no tuvo opción que acercarse.

Resultó que Orihime compartía un curso de estudios generales con él y terminaron sentándose juntos. Corrección: ella se sentaba a su lado.

A él le daba igual hasta que ella comenzó a arrastrarlo a su grupo de amigos durante las horas libres. El grupo estaba conformado por Tatsuki Arisawa, mejor amiga de Inoue; Chad, un grandote de rasgos latinos; Ishida Uryu, el creído de su clase; y Ulquiorra Cifer, novio de Inoue.

Ichigo no se sentía particularmente augusto con tanta gente a su alrededor. Todos ellos se conocían desde el instituto.

Él era la paria del grupo.

— Últimamente te veo más amargado que nunca Kurosaki. — Se mofó Ishida.

— Debe ser porque peleó con su novia — Le siguió el juego Tatsuki.

— ¿Kurosaki tiene novia? — Preguntó por mera curiosidad Ulquiorra a su pareja.

Rukia definitivamente no era su novia. Pero últimamente abarcaba todos sus pensamientos. Desde aquella pelea, la imagen de dolor del rostro de la fantasma lo perseguía día y noche.

¿Por qué tuvo que voltear ese día?

Luego de la discusión, él inconscientemente le había echado un último vistazo antes de bajar las escaleras y su corazón se estrujó ante la imagen derrumbada de la chica.

Por primera vez se sintió una mierda. No debió haberle soltados esos insultos, pero ya era tarde.

El daño estaba hecho.

— Oh por dios! — Exclamó Arisawa. —Yo creo que si es eso. ¡Esta pensativo!

— Seguro fue su culpa. — Dedujo Ishida y tanto Inoue como Ulquiorra asintieron.

— ¿Quieren callarse? — Les gruñó. ¿Por qué les gustaba usarlo como punto de burla?

— Ichigo, si fue tu culpa, tan solo pídele perdón. A veces esa sencilla palabra es suficiente para solucionar los problemas. — Habló Chad solemne.

Los demás asintieron al unísono.

El mencionado se levantó se súbito y se fue sin despedirse.

— Que maleducado. ¿Por qué lo trajiste aquí Orihime? — Se quejó Arisawa.

— ¡Tatsuki-chan! Kurosaki-kun es una buena persona. Es solo que… ha cambiado bastante. — Susurró melancólica recordando a aquel niño de mirada retadora y que se exaltaba cuando ocurría alguna injustica.

De pronto, sintió unos suaves toques en su cabeza. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada apacible de su pareja. Una mirada que solo le daba a ella cuando se encontraba triste.

Ella sabía lo que significaba ese gesto:

"Estoy aquí a tu lado, mujer. No quiero verte triste."

Ella sonrió y se apoyó en su pecho.

—Dejen de comer delante de los muertos de hambre —refunfuñó Tatsuki con el ceño fruncido.

…

— _Kurosaki-kun, ¿Es cierto que puedes ver fantasmas?_

_Ichigo, quien miraba desde un rincón a los otros niños jugar, volvió su atención a la recién llegada. Orihime era la única de sus compañeros que se le acercaba._

— … _No puedo verlos. — Mintió._

— _Oh! Eso pensé. — Suspiró aliviada. — Sabía que esos chicos estaban mintiendo. Kenma-kun y los otros siempre están burlándose. Dicen que "Kurosaki, siempre tiene la mirada perdida, no habla nadie porque puede ver "fantasmas_ " _— recalcó la palabra haciendo comillas con sus dedos de manera graciosa._

_El pequeño sonrió, pero la alegría no llegaba a sus ojos._

"Desde que tengo uso de razón, he podido ver fantasmas. Y como puedo verlos tan claramente… siendo un niño no podía distinguir a la gente viva de la muerta. Pero nunca hablaba de ello. Para mí no era nada extraordinario. Así fue, hasta aquel día…"

Ichigo se mantuvo por un rato más echado en el sofá.

En estos días, esos recuerdos de su infancia se han vuelto constantes.

Recuerdos que regresaron para atormentarlo.

…

El primer grito lo dejó pasar.

El segundo también.

Al tercero ya se estaba asustando.

Con el cuarto, decidió salir a investigar.

Los ruidos provenían de la habitación de Ichigo. Rukia se debatió entre entrar o no, pero al intensificarse los gritos, tomó su decisión.

Traspasó la pared con facilidad y se acercó con cautela a la cama donde "descansaba" el joven.

—¡No, por favor! ¡Llévenme con ustedes! — murmuraba Ichigo con los brazos alzados y pateando a la nada.

Estaba teniendo pesadillas.

¿Debía despertarlo?

Su mamá siempre lo hacía con ella. _Ah, su mamá._

—Ya sé —murmuró acercándose. Se sitúo encima del amplio colchón a la altura de la cabeza del chico. Y con mucha timidez, comenzó a acariciar su cabello, ignorando el pequeño cosquilleo en su estómago.

El rostro de Ichigo permanecía con una expresión de angustia y ahora había comenzado a llamar a sus papas.

Así que él también extrañaba a su familia ¿eh?

Rukia se había dado cuenta desde hace semanas que ningún pariente o amigo del chico se acercaba a la casa. Él tampoco los mencionaba ni llamaba por teléfono.

Ichigo también estaba solo como ella.

…

Era solo un sueño.

Un mal sueño.

No. Una pesadilla.

Pronto acabaría...

Se despertó sobresaltado, con las manos sudorosas y los ojos hinchados. ¿Qué hora era? Todo estaba un poco oscuro aún.

—¡Despertaste!

Aun desorientado, giró al dueño de la voz y un grito ahogado salió de sus labios. Retrocedió asustado hasta llegar al borde de la cama.

¡¿Qué hacia Rukia Kuchiki en su cama?!

—Wow! ¡Logre asustarte! —Ella exclamó extasiada. — El que la sigue la consigue.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

— Tenias pesadillas y yo…eh, decidí ayudarte. — Le explicó, desviando su mirada. Si estuviera viva, las mejillas de Rukia hubiesen empezado a adquirir una tonalidad carmesí. Estaba agradecida de ya no tener color en la piel.

— ¿Ayudarme?

— Mi mamá decía que tener un cuerpo cerca al tuyo evita las pesadillas.

Esta vez fue el turno de Ichigo en sonrojarse. Esa frase tenía doble connotación y ella no era consciente de eso.

—Eso suena mal.

—¿Ah?

—Olvídalo.

Rukia era muy inocente.

—Lo que no entiendo es porque quieres ayudarme. Yo… —Se rascó la nuca, avergonzado. —…te dije cosas hirientes aquella vez. Muy hirientes. No tenías por que hacerlo. Fui un idiota. Y… perdón. — Bien, lo había dicho al fin.

La fantasma sonrió y flotó hacia él hasta quedar cara a cara. Ichigo no podía apartar los ojos de la figura de Rukia. La luz de la luna atravesaba su cuerpo iluminándola por completo.

Era una hermosa vista.

—Yo tampoco debí de tirarte el libro. Fui muy malagradecida. Es solo que tenía miedo de que ya no quisieras contarme más historias por darme ese regalo.

— No, solo quería que tuvieras una idea más amplia de lo que hablaba. —Le explicó, aun hipnotizado.

— Lo sé. Ahora lo entiendo. Y…perdón.

—Ruk…

Se congeló al momento en que ella limpió una lágrima que aún quedaba en su mejilla izquierda. No tenía idea sobre que hacer o decir. El toque había sido muy íntimo y delicado.

—Gracias. — murmuró al cabo de un rato.

—Eres muy llorón, ¿sabes? — rió.

—¡Cállate enana!

—¡¿A quién llamas 'enana', cabeza de zanahoria llorona?!

—¡Muerta y sorda!

— ¡Vivo y tarado!

El resto de la noche, estuvieron enfrascados en una discusión sin sentido hasta que Ichigo cayó dormido y Rukia de nuevo acariciaba sus hebras, vigilando sus sueños.

A partir de aquella noche algo había cambiado en su relación. Ambos eran conscientes, pero aún no estaban preparados para reconocer que ese pequeño calor que sentían en el pecho era algo especial y profundo.


End file.
